kingdom hearts: Starlight Storm Book 1
by fire moon demon
Summary: Please read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Dream~

I was falling through the darkness as I looked on a glass floor of a castle. I landed as I looked around"Where am I?". I heard a voice"You are in your heart". I blinked"Who are you? Where are you?". The voice seemed childish"That is a secret you will have to find out". I twitched, this voice was already ticking me off"Beware of who you trust. You will need to watch out". I blinked as I said"What do you mean?". I felt white birds fly around me and in the sky.

~Dream ends~

I slowly opened my eyes seeing the stars in the sky"That dream what did he mean?". I sat up seeing the star shower as I leaned back seeing a blonde haired guy "Gah!". He chuckled as I said"ven you scared me!". He sat beside me"Sorry I came to look at a shooting star and you were here". I said"I saw one earlier". Ventus layed back but jumped as we turned seeing a blue haired girl"Give me a break aqua!". Aqua said"You sleepyhead, you and allie should have brought a blanket". I smiled as she sat by me. Ven said" Hey, Aqua, Y'ever wonder what what stars are? Where light comes from?".

Aqua looked up and said" Hmm... Well, they say-". A voice interrupted" That every star up there is another world". Aqua and I turned seeing a brown haired guy"terra!". Terra said" Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. the light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns". Ven tilted his head" What? I don't get it". Terra said"You will understand when your older". Ven whined"I want to know now!". I couldn't help but giggle"Even though I am the youngest one, you act like a child ven".

He puffed his cheeks"Hey". He started tackling me to the ground and tickling me"Ha Ha! Wait!...Ha Ha!..I can't...I give up, I surrender!". He stopped as I took a breath. Aqua chuckled and said" Oh yeah. Terra, Alyssa, and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow". Aqua reaches into a pocket to get star charms" I made us good luck charms". She gave terra a orange one, aqua had a blue one, ven had a green one and I had a purple one. We held them out, close to the other charms in a circle.

Aqua said" Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best I could with what I had". Terra said" Oy, sometimes you are such a girl". Aqua turned"Hey, what do you mean sometimes?". Ven looked sad" So this isn't a real good luck charm?". Aqua said" Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it".

Ven perked up" Really? What?". Aqua smiled" An unbreakable connection". I held it up as I said"Thats true no matter if were close or far from each other we will always be together". I smirked and pointed at terra and aqua" Especially the love birds here". They blushed red"Alyssa!". I giggled with ven laughing. Terra said"We better head inside". Ven and I said"Okay". I took terra hand as aqua said"Together...always". We all thought" _**That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars".**_

~Next day~

I stood behind terra and aqua as I was facing two of our masters, Master eraqus and Xehanort. Eraqus said" Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort... did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready". We nodded"Yes". I noticed xehanort glaring at ven as I thought"What is with master xehanort?".

Eraqus said" Then let the examination begin!". Master Eraqus lifts his Keyblade and summons 5 orbs of light. Terra, Aqua, and I summoned our keyblades. My keyblade had a blade that was silver with a star at the end, a black and purple handle in a shape of a heart and a golden star key chain coming down on the handle. Eraqus summoned balls of light and suddenly they are moving around too much. I blinked as some headed for me. I flipped over and attacked them as terra and aqua attacked them as well. Master Xehanort smiles at us as I noticed most came after ven.

Ven destroyed the ones with his keyblade as ven smiled" Don't worry about me, you guys focus on the exam!". Aqua said" But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room!". Ven said" No way! I've been looking forward to this, seeing you three become Masters". I said"Ven is fine, he is strong". Terra said"Alyssa is right". After finishing the orbs, eraqus: That was unexpected... but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial".

We faced each other as eraqus said" Now, Terra, Alyssa, and Aqua, the three of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!". Terra, Aqua and I begin to spar. Terra goes after Aqua with heavy hits, but she dodges every one. Aqua attacks and nearly hits me, but it misses. I attack aqua and as terra planned on hitting me I jumped over and attacked him but he blocked it pushing me away.

My blade glowed as I shot an ice beam at aqua but she dodged. Terra holds his hand out at his side, and it begins to be covered in darkness, I thought"is that darkness?". Terra notices and quickly suppresses it. Aqua attacks and Terra blocks it. I jumped for aqua and hit her in the side, terra hits me but I blocked it. Master Xehanort, sitting on his throne, smiling. After the exam Master Xehanort stands next to Master Eraqus in front of Terra, Aqua and I.

Eraqus said" We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua and Alyssa. you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua and Alyssa has shown the Mark of Master". Aqua and I gasped as eraqus said" Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua and alyssa, as our newest Keyblade Masters, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction". Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus walk away.

We walked to terra as aqua said"Hey". Ven said"terra I am sorry". Terra said" The darkness... Where did it come from?". I noticed xehanort walking away as I ran after him"Master xehanort". He turned"What is it child?". I said"Terra...is there any way for him to have another chance?". Xehanort walked to me with a smile" He will. Do not fear, terra has remarkable power. You and him both". Xehanort walked away as I just bowed. I noticed terra walked away sad, I felt bad for him but something inside me felt something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was looking out the window through my room"I hope terra is okay". I heard a voice"doubt it".i jumped seeing a masked man"Who the hell are you?". He chuckled"You will see, the terra you know will be long gone". I glared"What do you mean?". He said"If you want to know, go find out". He opened a portal of darkness as I said"Wait who are you?". He looked back and said"Its vanitas". He disappeared as I thought"Vanitas? And what did he mean?". I quickly ran out of there seeing ventus and terra"Terra!".

He turned"Allie?". I said"Where are you going?". Terra said" I have to go somewhere. Master eraqus sent me on a quest". I blinked"But?". He patted my head"I will be back soon". Ven and I were both worried as he put his armor on and flew off on his keyblade. I said"Now what?". Ven glared"I have to go after him". Ven changed to his armor as I said"I am going too!". He turned to me"No you need to stay". I glared"I am a keyblade master, I have to go. I want to help terra as well". Ven looked at me and said"Alright". His keyblade popped out into a hoverboard as we jumped on it and headed through a portal.

I saw aqua and eraqus confused and shocked, I had to find terra. As we got away from home, we arrived in the first world called dwarf woodlands. We looked around and headed in a cave where seven small men walked in. we saw them digging"What are they digging for?". Ven said"i think there miners and their digging diamonds!". I picked one up as the one with glasses asked"Who are you?". Ventus said"I'm ventus call me ven, thats alyssa". I waved as the grumpy one said"There diamond thieves! Take cover!". We blinked"Hold up were not diamond thieves!". One of them asked"Your not?". Grumpy glared"Of course their liars!". I whispered"We better go". Ven nodded as I threw the diamond in the cart and walked away.

I felt ticked that the dwarf said that. We reached a forest and noticed a small house as ven said"They must live here". I said"Yeah". We heard a scream"Whats that?". We ran in the forest seeing weird monsters"What are they?". Ven said"i don't know, but there not good". Ven and I summoned our keyblades and attacked them all. When they were gone we noticed a black haired girl in a dress. She seemed upset as I blinked"Are you alright miss?". She turned as we helped her up" Who are you?". Ventus smiled"I'm ventus call me ven, thats alyssa". I nodded"What are you doing here?". She said"My name is snow white. I got lost and scared when I was running from the evil queen".

I blinked"The evil queen?". She nodded"My step mother. She has always hated me and wants me dead". I glared"Thats terrible". Suddenly the monsters appeared again"Not again". Ven said"You run now". Snow white did as we got our keyblades out and attacked them. I noticed ven was hit by one as I jumped and hit the last one and helped him up"You okay?". He nodded"Yeah ". snow appeared"Thank you for helping me". I nodded"Your welcome but we better get you somewhere safe".

We started running through the forest and headed to that cottage. When we got here there we checked around for those monsters. I thought"This is weird. First that dream, then that guy vanitas, and then those monsters. What is going on?". I noticed ven as I walked to him"How did it go?".i said"Not a monster in sight". Ven nodded"Same here". We headed inside seeing the 7 little men"Couldn't stay away could ya?". I glared as snow said" its okay there my friends". The glasses one said" you shouldn't be nooled I mean fooled princess". Snow said"There not bad like that other guy".

We bilnked"Other guy?". She nodded"There was a man near me with a sword like key". We blinked as ven said"Sword like key?". We realized"Terra!". Doc said" Ya mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?". Ven sounded protective" Terra would never do that!". Snow white said" Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if he's someone who's your friend". Doc said" Princess! You trustn't be so musting-er, trusting". Grumpy said" He's a-lyin'! Mark my words!". Ven glared" I'll prove it!". Ven ran off"Wait up!". I ran after ven waving bye to snow and the dwarves.

I went off to find ven but I didn't find him anywhere. However I stopped to see ven talking to an old lad giving her an apple"Why thank you child. To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that...". She laughed evilly and said" Haven't I seen that sword before?". Ven said" Terra has one. You know Terra?". The woman said" Oh, yes, yes... That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some "Xehanort...My poor heart nearly stopped!".

I blinked as ven said" That doesn't sound like him at all... Ma'am, where did Terra go?". She said" I'm sure I have no idea... Must you all menace a poor granny so?". Ven was confused" What? No, I was just...". The woman left as ven said" Terra, what did you do?". I said" We should go". Ven turned as he nodded"Your right, but terra would never do such a thing". I nodded as I touched the armor that was black and white on my shoulder and had a black and white armor, ven got on his as we activated our keyblades changing them to hoverboards and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ven was pacing around in a cage as ven said" What is going on?". I face palmed as I was crossed legged sitting down in the cage. He crosses his arms and then grabs the bars on the cage and yells" Somebody tell me how I got so SMALL!". I chuckled as he sighes. A door opens seeing a blonde woman walks over and picks up the cage Ven and I are in, causing him to tumble in the process. She opens the door on the trap. She said" Don't be afraid. Oh! How interesting... I've never seen mice like you before".

We blinked confused as ven said"Mice?". She said" Jaq, you better explain things to him". She sits the trap down and Jaq enters it" Now, now, now. Look, little guys. Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderella likes you, too. She's nice, very nice. Come on now. Zugk-zugk". We looked at each other as we exited the trap. Jaq asks" My name is Jaq". I smiled"I'm alyssa". Ven said"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven". Jaq said" Okay Alyssa, Ven. Need something? Ask Jaq!". I nodded as I heard a yell" Cinderella!". Cinderella groaned" Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while ven, alyssa". Cinderella leaves the room.

I blinked"Who was that?". Jaq grumbled" Lady tremaine. Her evil step mother, she always makes cinderlla work work work! she has two evil step sisters called dresilla and anastasia". Ven blinked and said" She didn't seem to mind much, though". Jaq nodded" No, not Cinderella. She works hard. She's got a dream, a big dream. The dream's gonna come true!". We wondered as I chuckled" That sounds like somebody we know right ven?". He nodded as I remembered a vision of terra with a wooden keyblade" Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about".

I sighed as ven smiled with in idea" Hey, maybe you can help me find him! His name's Terra. You seen him?". Jaq nodded" No. I never saw Terra before". I groaned as ven said" Oh, well. It was worth a shot". Jaq smiled" Come on. Follow me. You gotta see the house". Jaq ran off as we said"H...Hey!". We go through a mouse hole into the wall and headed up til we reached a room. We saw jaw on the window looking out. We started climbing up there, once ven got there he pulled me up as we sat beside him seeing a huge castle.

I said"A castle?". Jaq nodded" That's the palace, the King's palace. There's going to be a big ball there tonight". Ven asked"Is Cinderella going?". Jaq nodded" Uhh...I don't know". I tilted my head as I noticed cinderella enters the room" Hello, you three. Have you become friends already?". We nodded our heads as I jumped down and headed over to the dresser where she was looking at a pink dress as ven said" You sure look happy, Cinderella!'. Cinderella smiled" Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight. I guess dreams really do come true". Lady tremaine yelled"Cinderella!". Cinderella sighed in frustration" My dress will have to wait".

Anastasia yelled" Cinderella!". Drizella yelled" Cinderella!". Cinderella said" All right, all right, I'm coming!". She left the room as jaq said" Poor Cinderella... She's not going to the ball". I blinked as ven said" Why not?". Jaq said" You'll see. They'll fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done. Say, I got an idea!". I came over to them as jaq said"Ven, Alyssa will you help me?". We looked at each other as ven said" With what?". Jaq said" Fixing Cinderella's dress for the ball". I said" But what do we need to get?". Jaq said" Look around the house. There are lots of pretty things".

I nodded as ven said" Okay, let's do it. We'll go find whatever we need. Jaq, you go get things set up here". Jaq nodded"Okay". Ven and I hop off the window sill as jaq yelled" Jaq: Ven! Be careful of Lucifer!". Ven blinked confused" Roos-a-fee?". Jaq said" Lucifer is a cat! He's mean...sneaky... He'll jump at you, bite at you!". I said"Got it!". We headed down there and started collecting things.

After collecting everything Ven returns to Cinderella's room, jaq said" It still needs a pretty pearl". I said"I got it". Ven said"Be careful allie!". I headed down there seeing lucifer sleeping, I was hiding behind a table leg and noticed a pearl. I quietly tip-toe over, waves his hand in front of Lucifer to make sure he's asleep, picks up the pearl, and turns to tip-toe away. But, Lucifer opens his eyes and sits up. He raises his paw with his claws out and prepares to swat at me. Jaq shouted" Look out! Lucifer!". I noticed him on a table as he was throwing a ball of yarn, which hits Lucifer on the head.

Jaq yells" Hurry! Hurry! Alyssa!". I take off running as jaq throws more balls of yarn at Lucifer. But, Lucifer runs around dodging them and then rams the table Jaq is on knocking him into the floor. Lucifer goes to attack Jaq, but I go over with my keyblade and block it"Alright stupid feline! Bring it on!". I gave him the pearl as he runs off, I started attacking the cat who uses his claws to hit my blade. After fighting lucifer he runs off and jaq comes over" Oh! that's a big thank you!". I nodded"Its alright that is what friends are for". Jaq nodded as we headed back to the room. Ven seemed relieved I was okay.

Cinderella enters her room and goes to the window" Oh, well... What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring...and completely...completely wonderful". She looks over at the window as ven yelled" Cinderella!". She turns around as Ven, Jaq and I open the partition to reveal her completed dress. Cinderella was shocked" Is that my dress?". I nodded" Yes. It's a present from us. Now you have a dress for the ball". Cinderella lowers her hands and picks us up" Why, it's...it's such a surprise". Jaq said" Hurry! Time to go, Cinderella!". Cinderella nodded" thank you!". I said"No problem everyone deserves to have their dreams come true".

Jaq,ven and I were put down as she left to put her dress on. We went to the window sill and watched the castle as jaq said" I hope Cinderella's dream comes true. What are your dreams, Ven? Alyssa?". Ven started thinking and said"To become a keyblade master". I smiled" My dream is for me to be with my friends and have adventures".

~Flashback~

we were sitting on the wall of the lands of the castle as terra said" Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about!". Aqua said" Well, you're not the only one". I nodded as terra said" I know. You, me, Alyssa, and Ven all share the same dream". I said"Yeah but?". Ven blinked"But what?". I looked up in the sky and smiled" My dream is to not just to become a keyblade master but to have adventures and fun times with my friends". They blinked as terra smiled" As long as you believe I am sure it will come true". I nodded.

~Flashback ends~

Jaq said" I hope your dream comes true, too". Ven smiled" I just need to keep on believing, right?". Jaq and I smiled" Right!". We looked at the castle again as I thought"Still did terra really do something bad? He let out a bit of darkness but he would never hurt anyone". Suddenly a vision of a injured ven in his armor, vanitas attacking aqua and a silver haired terra. I shook my head as I thought"What was that?".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Terra pov

I was watching cinderella leave the prince as I ran over seeing her run off when I noticed aqua"Aqua!". She turned up her head at me"Terra!". I ran down the stairs as aqua said"Ven and Alyssa ran away from home terra!". I froze as I turned my head to her"What?". Aqua said"i think they went to find you, do you know why?". I blinked and realized"Ven tried to tell me something and alyssa seemed worried...I should have stayed and listened to them". Aqua looked down"Do you know of master xehanort location?".I nodded"No but I am sure he is looking for hearts with pure lights...Aqua, do you still believe in that dream?". She blinked and said"Of course". I nodded" I met someone called cinderella she made me realise on how to believe. Believing can destroy the darkness, give her my thanks!". Aqua nodded with a smile as I walked away. I couldn't help but think of what the mirror said.

~Flashback~

after I refused to give snow white heart to her, she used a potion making the mirror seal me away but I appeared out of it. She was shocked"How did you escape?". I said" Now, you will ask the mirror. Where can I find Master Xehanort?". The queen said" Magic Mirror, instruct this knave! Give him the answers he doth crave!". The mirror said" Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells". I said"Is that all?". He remained silent and said"However... a child is born with the untainted darkness and brightest light to end doth war". I looked at him as I said" Thanks. You've been a big help". I walked away.

~Flashback ends~

as I was walking I thought"Who is the masked man? Where is master xehanort? The mirror said about a child ending a war with the most brightest light and the most untainted darkness. Who is that child?".

My pov

Ven and I arrived at enchanted dominion as we walking through the castle hallway"Still no sign of terra". We noticed a door and entered"Ah?". We look and see a sleeping dark blonde princess. Ven smiled as we heard a voice" Stop get away from her!". We turn to see a red fairy, a blue fairy and a green fairy. Ven seemed surprised" Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful". I thought"Ven was right she is beautiful". The red fairy flies over to examine Ven and me" who are you?".

I said"I'm alyssa thats ventus but call him ven. Who are you three?". The red fairy said"My name is flora, thats fauna and maryweather". Fauna said" Oh... You don't seem bad, dear. I'm certain you have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora". I looked over to her as ven said" Can you tell us why she's sleeping?". Flora nodded" Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart". I blinked"Maleficent?". Maryweather said"An evil witch who put a sleeping spell on her". We looked at each other as ven said" Hm... Well then, why don't we go get it back for her?". I nodded as fauna was shocked" That's impossible, dear. Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe".

I crossed my arms"i am not afraid of some old witch". Ven said" Me neither, We can't just leave Aurora like this. we can help. You gotta believe us. C'mon, let's go get her heart!". I nodded as flora said" You know, you're absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along you two and follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you to get lost". We nodded and departed. When we reach the edge of the forest a green flame barrier appears"Looks like we might be stuck". Flora said"This is maleficent doing". Fauna nodded"i know". Fauna flies forward, waves her wand and the flames disappear"Shall we?". Ven and I said"Yup!". We continued walking.

Ven, the fairies and I enter her castle and find her goons guarding the throne room"Careful they're maleficent's!". ven said"Well this will be nothing". I nodded"They don't seem strong". Ven said" Ten-shun!". Ven runs off" No sleeping on the job!". I face palmed"Idiot". I got my keyblade and ran after him. After fighting off Maleficent's goons and traversing her maze, Ven finds Aurora's heart, protected by a barrier of Maleficent's green flames. I thought"That must be aurora heart". I walked over to it as fauna said"Be careful". Ven stood by me as we use our keyblades to unlock the barrier and set Aurora's heart free. The heart flies in my hands.

I felt something in my head seeing a memory. I saw a man with dark brown hair with aurora walking through the forest. The man said" Don't you remember? We've met before". Aurora blinked" We...we have?". The man nodded" Why of course. You said so yourself, once upon a dream". They smiled going over to a shaded tree, aurora smiles" I never thought I would meet you, outside of my dreams, that is". The man said" Who are you? What's your name?". She realized" Hmm? Oh, my name... Why, it's... Oh, oh no, I can't... Good-bye". She starts running off as the man said"Wait! I must see you!". Aurora said" I don't know, maybe someday. The man said"When? Tomorrow?". Aurora nodded" Oh, no. This evening! At the cottage, in the glen".

The memory vanished as I thought"That must be aurora dream". Her light twirled around me and went back to her body. Ven and I were confused as he said"What was that?". I said"i believe that was her dream. I felt she was happy seeing him". Flora said" Aurora's memory. She must have gotten her heart back". Ven smiled" So her dream came true!". Flora nodded" Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love". I said" it was that man?". Merryweather said"Prince phillips". Fauna smiles" I see you hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears?". We smiled"You bet". Ven said" Yup!". Flora said" You both also have a strong light". Merryweather: Alright. Hurry, we can't stay here!". We leave the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they run into the throne room, they're stopped by a woman in their path" Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me, was it you two?". Flora glared" Maleficent!". Ven glared at her ready to attack" Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!". I said"He is right you can't just steal people hearts!". Ven summons his Keyblade and tries to attack Maleficent, but she simply disappears in her green fire. Ven looks around for her as I felt a darkness and saw she was behind me. I summoned my keyblade and attacked her but she disappeared and appeared on a wall looking at us" Two keyblades...You must be ventus and alyssa".

We blinked as ven got in front protectively" How do you know about us...and the Keyblade?". Maleficent smirked" My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration". We froze as ven said" Terra? He was here?". Maleficent nodded" Why, yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart". Our eyes went wide as I glared"No...There is no way terra would do it!". Maleficent smiled" I was asked to leave you unharmed, especially you alyssa...but it seems I have no choice!". Maleficent prepares to fight Ven and I. The three fairies turn into balls of light in order to help us.

We started attacking her, this woman was filled with darkness there was not a single light I felt inside her. When she attacked me I jumped and used ice magic on her but her flames were strong. I hit her on the shoulder as she used her staff and attacked me. After the fight Maleficent walks, hurt, back up to the throne as ven yelled " There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!". Maleficent turned to us" You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily". Our eyes went wide as ven said in disappointment" He did?". I felt my heart sink, terra wouldn't do that. He couldn't. We heard a voice" Ven! Alyssa! Don't be fooled!". We turned at the voice as ven yelled"Aqua!".

Aqua comes over to us" Terra would never do that. You know that as well as I do". I calmed myself and nodded"She is right". Maleficent said" Ahh... The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree...Alyssa...Ventus... Aqua". We looked at her in anger as aqua said" The Master sent me. Alyssa, Ven...let's go home". Ven looked down" But Terra?...". Aqua smiled" Terra's not ready to leave yet". I remembered what vanitas said and that vision. Ven said" Sorry, Aqua. But we can't go with you". Aqua seemed surprised"Wha?". Ven stared at aqua" It's just...I have to find him before it's too late!". Ven turns and runs off"Ven!". I glared at maleficent"How do you know the keyblade so much?". She smirked" the keyblade opens the hearts of men of entire worlds. Such a power allows to obtain something and anything. Such a power I need is most fascinating!".

She chucked"Would you like to assist me as well?". Aqua glared in her fighting stance"Never!". Maleficent looked at aqua" I see, master xehanort always said you were a stubborn girl". We froze as aqua said"Master Xehanort? How do-". She interrupted"It seems you need time to consider my offer". She fell in a hole of darkness"Aqua!". I turned to her"Where did you take her?". Maleficent said"Calm down dear. I just sent her to the dungeon with a playmate". I glared as she smirked"Why not you join me?". I glared"Why would I do that?". She chuckled"i see you don't understand the power in your heart". I blinked"My power?".

She said"Yes you have the most purest light and the most strongest darkness". I froze in shock as I said"I have darkness in my heart?". She nodded"Indeed. Join me and we can control all worlds together". I glared"thanks but I am not interested in that, now excuse me I will find ven now". I called away my keyblade and ran off from her. I went to find ven"Terra! What did you do? You couldn't have right?". I heard a voice" He could". I jumped seeing vanitas"You again?". He smirked"I told you before that terra wouldn't be the same". I glared"Terra will not be like that". He smirked as he flew through a portal of darkness"Wait!". I ran after him but the portal disappeared.

I activated my armor and my keyblade and flew off. As I was traveling through the lanes, I felt a darkness and a light somewhere"This feeling?". I headed for it as I arrived in a dusty place. I notced ven, a mouse, and vanitas fighting. I saw vanitas had a keyblade as he hit vanitas and the mouse. I saw he was ready to attack the mouse as my keyblade changed to normal and my armor came off. I headed down to vanitas and collided weapons with him. I jumped down and landed in front of him. Ven was surprised"Allie!". I glared" You won't hurt my friend!". Vanitas chucked"Really?".

I glared"Really!". I shot fire at him and appeared in front and kicked him away. He held the pain and glared at me"Why you!". I said"Tell me why your doing this, what do you want from us?". He smirked"You will have to see and find out". I glared as ven and the mouse appeared beside me to help. We started fighting each other and became successful at defeating the masked boy, who lays on the

ground. The masked boy spins around onto his hands and swings himself up"Not bad, you win I will give you that. Consider yourself on probation". I blinked"Probation?:,

we released our keyblades as I turned to the guys"You two okay?". Ven nodded"Yeah thanks alyssa, and thank you for saving me. I owe ya, The name's Ventus. What's yours?". The mouse smiled" I'm Mickey". I nodded"I'm alyssa, are you a keyblade master as well?". He chuckled" Yep but I am still a keyblade wielder. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid". Mickey releases his" He found out the worlds are in trouble, an' I sorta took off without tellin' him". We looked at each other and chuckled. I said" Well, that makes both of us. we ran off, too". Mickey smiled" All I hafta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go".

He's pulled out a blue and green star-shaped object" At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down, like...when, or where... It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought me here". Ven laughed as I giggled. Mickey said" Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reactin' to somethin". We blinked as I said"I don't get it". The Star Shard starts glowing brightly. The only thing I know is I blacked out from the flash.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I slowly woke up as I sat up"ow my head!". I looked around knowing this place"Radiant garden". I thought"Never knew I would land here of all places. But where is ven?". I slowly got up and looked around"This town hasn't changed". I started walking around the town, as I was walking I stopped at a house. It had a blue room and the house was white. I slowly walked inside seeing the house was clean with no dust. I looked at a picture of me and a red haired woman"Mama".

~Flashback~

I was drawing on the floor as I felt arms around me and saw mommy"Hi mama". She chuckled"Hello my angel. What are you doing?". I smiled"Drawing". She smiled"Oh? And what is it your drawing?". I showed her a blue huge heart"A giant heart. Don't you think its pretty?". She looked at it and said"Yes I believe it is". I smiled and hugged her.

~time skip~

I was walking home and wanted to ask mom if I could go to the beach. But as I was walking I noticed the door was opened. I wondered as I walked inside"Mom? Are you here?". When I walked inside I saw mom sleeping on the floor"Mama? What are you doing?". I blinked as I saw she wasn't waking up"Mom? Wake up". I was shaking her but she was cold and not breathing"Mom please wake up". I realized mom was not sleeping or resting. She was dead. I kept shaking her as tears came in my eyes"Mama! Wake up please, don't go! Please open your eyes". All I could do was crying and watch her dead body lay there.

~Flashback ends~

as I remembered something I wiped the tears on my eyes"Its been years since her death but why did this happen?". I took the picture out of my frame and put it away in my pocket and walked out. As I was walking I heard a scream as I saw a red haired girl running over here from those monsters. The girl ran behind me as I got my keyblade and hit them. I noticed more were coming out. I picked her up and started running away"Hang on girl!". I kept running away with her til I reached a dead end"Crap not good!". I heard a voice"Alyssa!". I looked and saw aqua coming over, the monsters missed me as I ran over to aqua"What are these things?".

Aqua said"There called unversed". I blinked"Unversed?". We were surrounded as mickey appeared"Mickey!". He looked at me"Run, you need to get that girl safe". I nodded as I ran off where aqua and mickey were fighting them. I saw they were all defeated as I put the girl down and we walked over there"Glad you two are okay". Aqua nodded"Same here". I looked at the girl"Sweety are you okay?". She smiled"Yes I am". Aqua said" So do you know him?".i nodded"this is mickey. He is training under master yen sid. We met him when he saved ven from the masked man". Aqua blinked"Masked man?". I nodded"Vanitas".

Aqua said"Do you know why they attacked her?". Mickey said"Not sure. I feel she has powerful light in her, if this is true then she must be very extroardinary". We looked at each other as mikey star shined again and blasted him away"I will be back real soon!". We blinked and stared at each other. I smiled at the girl"Well I am glad your okay little girl". She smiled and gave each of us a bouquet of flowers"For us?". She nodded as we took them. Aqua smiled"Thank you, my name is aqua". I said"My name is alyssa". The girl smiled"My name is kairi".

I nodded as we saw a old lady appeared"Kairi!". She turned"Ah grandma!". Aqua said"Hang on kairi". I looked and saw aqua casted a light spell on her. Somehow I felt this girl light was strong like snow white, aurora and cinderella. I had a feeling we will meet again. She ran off to her grandma and walked away"Grandma can you tell me that story again?". She chuckled"Okay dear...Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the inner most darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away".

I blinked surprised"Mom always said that". Aqua turned her head" Your mother? So this means?". I nodded"This was my home long ago". Suddenly a unversed grabbed me"Gah!". Aqua shouted"Alyssa!". I twitched"Though this is the one thing that pisses me off". Aqua was chasing after me to an area as I noticed ven and terra as well, I used my keyblade and used a thunder attack but it dropped me"Wah!". Terra shouted"Allie!". He jumped and caught me"Thanks for the save terra". He put me down as we saw three unversed put together into one large one.

We summoned our keyblades as ventus said"Together!". We nodded as all four of us jump into the air. Aqua and I attack first followed by Terra and Ven. The unversed faded away as terra said"Got him!". Aqua smiled"We make a good team". I nodded as ven said" Sure do. Oh yeah! I got you these tickets". Ven pulls out four tickets that read "Disney Town Passport" on their fronts. Terra blinked"For what?". Ven smiled" Lifetime passes to Disney Town". Ven gives us one" He said to...He said to take two grown ups". Aqua blinked"You mean us?". I giggled as aqua and terra laughed. Aqua said" Listen to me, Ven... We need to get you and alyssa home".

Ven smiled" Ven: It's okay, Aqua. Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again". Terra gasped and grabbbed ven shoulder"You saw the boy in the mask?". Ven blinked confused"Uh?...Yes?". He let go as I said"His name is vanitas". Terra looked at us" Ven, you need to let aqua take you and alyssa home". I blinked surprised"What?". Ven said" No way. I wanna go with you guys". Terra said" You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you two to get hurt".

Aqua looked at terra" And what is this dangerous task, Terra? It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do". Terra said" It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness". I thought"Terra". Aqua said" I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness". I looked down as ven said" Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never-". Terra interrupted" You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?". Aqua looked guilty" He was only...". There was a short silence as ven said"Aqua...".

Terra said"I get it". Terra turns around to leave as ven said"Terra!". Terra stops" Just stay put! I'm on my own now, all right?". We flinched, I never seen terra this upset. I looked and saw a black aura around him. Terra starts walking again as aqua shouted" Terra, please! Listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried". I looked at the situation as ven said" your awful aqua". She looked back at ven" So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too". I said"Me too. Eraqus was always like a father to all of us".

Ven said" Were you also ordered to take me and allie home?". Silence came as ven said" Aqua... Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra". Ven runs after terra as I said"He has a point. I know you want to protect us but you can't do it forever. Why does eraqus want ven and I to come home? You two can leave home but ven is strong and never leaves the place why?". Aqua looks at me"I am not sure". I looked at her and said"I am going to check to see if unversed are around". I ran off leaving her"How did this happen?".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was defeating unversed one after another through town. I called my keyblade and headed to find ventus, as I was walking I noticed him sitting there on the ground with the wooden keyblade terra gave him"There you are". I jumped by him as he saw me"Alyssa". I sat by him"Still upset with aqua?". He looked down"i just want to help". I said"So do I. But they just don't want us hurt". I held ven shirt as he was twirling the keyblade it slipped and fell to the ground. I noticed someone picking it up.

The guy with red hair as fire and green emerald eyes took it smiling" Is this yours?". Ven nodded as I stood up. There was another guy but he had blue hair"Lea we have to go". He smiled at the guy"Lighten up isa it will only take a minute". Lea walks toward Ven, flipping the Keyblade in his hand" You still play with toy swords? That's cute". He offers the wooden keyblade to Ven and then drops it and reaches for his pocket" Now this right here..". He pulls out two frisbees" Tada! Whaddaya think?". I rolled my eyes"I doubt its not a whole lot". Lea smirked" You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized? What's your name?". Ven said" Ventus". I said"Alyssa".

Lea smiled"Alright ventus. Lets fight!". We blinked confused at him" Fight? Why would I wanna do that?". Lea smirked" You scared of losing? C'mon". Lea hops back a bit" Hope you're ready". After a moments though Ven stands up and picks up the wooden Keyblade. I could see the smile on his face. Lea smiled" Yeah! Now we're talkin!". Ven smirked" You're gonna be sorry". Isa and I laugh as lea and ven spar. I came by isa"So isa, is he always like this?". Isa chuckled" All the time".Lea falls over exhausted" You...had enough? 'Cause I'm willing...call it a draw if you are". Ven said"Huh?". Ven chuckled" Right...". Isa and I walked over" From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for Loser...Lame, Laughable". Lea looked at isa" Wha? Isn't this the part where ya...cheer me up or somethin'? "You're just havin' a bad day." or..."That's what you get for pullin' your punches! Some friend". Isa smirked" Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie?". I giggled as lea smiles" Ya see what I gotta put up with? Sure hope you don't have friends like him".

All four of us laugh as I showed a hand and help him up. Isa smiles" Lea, we have to go". Lea nodded" Kay". Isa turns to walk away and Lea stands up" Your leaving so soon?". Lea smiled" I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized?". Ven nodded"Okay Lea". I smiled as lea catches up to Isa" See ya firehead". he blinked and looked at me as i giggled and turned around by ventus. Ventus turned around as I looked at them when I heard isa" What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?". I raised an eyebrow as lea said" I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever". Isa groaned" I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time". Lea smirked" See, I'm immortal!". Isa said" You're obnoxious". The two look at the castle as ven said"Come on we should go". I turned to ven as I ran with him holding his hand" I am kinda glad I got to come home again".

He blinked and looked at me"So this place, was your home before you met us?". I nodded as ven looked sad"This means this is the place where your mom died". I nodded as I said"My mom wants me to be happy and I always believed the land of departure was my home". Ven smiled" Must be nice...knowin' who your friends are". I said"Aqua and terra are our friends. Some friends have fights but we also solve the problems together". Ven nodded"Your right allie, we should go". As lea and isa were gone, we put on our armors and got our keyblades and headed off. I looked back to radiant garden" Mom I miss you and I am really happy with my friends. I wonder if dad is as well".

After we left we arrived in another world called disney town. Ven and I start walking into town and look around. As we were looking we saw some guy in a orange and white super hero suit" Tada! Wearin' the mask of peace and hope...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me Captain Justice!". Ven blinked" Huh? Umm...". I sweat dropped"He is weird". Captain justice walked over" Young fellow! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word, and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!". Ven hesitated" Uh...uh... Wh-who, me? I'm just trying to make some friends... Nevermind, forget it".

Captain justice scoffed" Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and spit it out. Then...remember to vote Captain J.". I blinked"What vote?". Captain justice held his arms on his hips" Oh! Well, uh, forget that. How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here". I thought"What is with this guy?". Ven said" Hmm... I know! Tell me about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this?". Captain justice said" Huh? That's it? nothin' else? Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival. Which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town". Ven smiled in exictement" Really? Like what?".

Captain justice said " Captain Justice: Ho ho, you gotta see it for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya". Ven nodded"Right thanks". Captain justice said" And kid, don't you go forgettin'...Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a J". I blinked" Uh, sure. I got it, Captain Justice". A red clothed duckling shouted" Aww, phooey! This stinks! Now we can't open the ice cream shop!". We looked and saw a green and blue clothed duckilings wit a mouse in a dress. Captain justice smiled" Trouble? Rescue is on the way!". He runs over as ven smiled" A festival, huh? Well, maybe I can make some new friends". I nodded as ven pulled me over there.

We approached the guys over there as captain justice said" Well, if it ain't the last kid Captain Justice saved. Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellas. Huey, Dewey, and Louie, my good friends". The mouse said" Now, I'd hardly call it a catastrophe". Huey said" Yeah, all we were tryin' to do was make our own special recipe ice cream". Dewey said" And we had a little trouble". Louie said" Come on, it's not really that big a deal". Captain justice said" I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage!". Dewey groaned" Not even close! Quit makin' stuff up".

Louie said" It's just the ice cream machine!". Huey said" Unca Scrooge left it for us, but we can't figure out how it works cause it's so complicated". Dewey said" Aw, we're sorry, Queen Minnie. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream". Minnie said" Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me". Louie said"We tried". Captain Justice" Say no more. Leave it to me! One bowl of ice cream comin right up!". Dewey angrily said" You're just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Pete!". I blinked" Pete?". Captain justice stomped in anger" That's Captain Justice!". There are a lot of scoops of ice cream all over the stage. One flew on my face.

Minnie noticed us"Oh dear I am terribly sorry". I took a taste off my face and smiled"Strawberry! Delicious!". She chuckled as captain justice said" Ohhh! This machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin...". He starts hitting the ice cream machine as minnie shouted" It does not!". I said" Hey, why not we have a shot?". Ven nodded"We can fix it". Captain justice said" No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothin' you can do, kid". I twitched" I can kick your ass". Ven held my arm"Calm down alyssa".

I crossed my arms as ven said" there's no harm in trying right?". I nodded as huey said" Yeah! And better you than him. Here ya go. These are the directions for the machine". We looked at them and started fixing it. Minnie tried the ice cream and smiled" Mmm, how yummy. What a wonderful treat! I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream. Thank you...uh, oh, oh dear...". I smiled"Alyssa". Ven smiled" Ventus, Ven is fine". Minnie smiled" well thank you ventus, alyssa". Huey smiled"Way to go ven, alyssa!". Louie said" I see... We had to push this thingamajig the other way".

Dewey said" Hey, I just got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream!". Captain justice said" Not with that machine! Well... The kid mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!". He was going to bang it as I got in front. Minnie glared" Don't you dare, Pete!". Captain justice grumbled" Fine. But Captain Justice will return!". He ran off as ven blinked" About "Captain Justice. You said his name is Pete?".

Huey said" Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!". Dewey said" I bet he's just callin' himself Captain Justice cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award". I blinked" What's the Million Dreams Award?". Minnie nodded" That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen". I nodded and crossed my arms" I get it. So that's what he meant by vote". Louie said" And if ya win the award, ya get a really cool prize!". Minnie smiled" Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award".Ven nodded" Well, that sounds nice enough". I nodded"Same here". Huey said" Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize". Dewey said" And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!". Louie said" But nobody's fooled!". Huey and dewey said"Yeah!". The three ducks laughed as ven smiled" Wish somebody was lookin' out for me". I looked at him"You have me". He nodded.

~time skip~

Ven and I were standing in front of a stage with the rest of Disney Town. The horse called horace said" Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?". One of the chipmunks called Chip said" Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guy I voted for!". The other chipmunk called dale said" I voted for him, too!". Huey said" Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!". Dewey said" Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!". Louie said" Yeah, an I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised, too.". I said"I am sure". Minnie and a duck with a purple dress called daisy appeared" Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival, The Million Dreams Award presentation".

Captain justice said" Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in!". Minnie said" Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dream Award goes to... Ventus, Alyssa, Aqua, and Terra. All four of you!". We were surprised as everyone cheers. I looked around" When were Aqua and Terra here?". I shrugged as pete jumps up on stage" Whaddaya mean!?". Pete glared at minnie" There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure! Now, go on, tell her!". Pete looks around as everyone was quiet" Better try the other one...".

Pete ran off stage and returns in another outfit" The rogue racer, Captain Dark!". Everyone turns their backs as minnie said" Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Aqua, Alyssa, and Terra won. Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have though you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them". Pete scoffed" Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!". Pete reaches for Minnie as minnie yells at him" Pete! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line".

Pete scoffed" Like that matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?". I clenched my fists as minnie glares at him" Ha! I'm going to let you cool off for a while. Guards!". Magic brooms walk onto the stage as Pete was being surrounded" W...Wait, what?". The brooms surround Pete and pick him up" Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What!? You can't...No! Hey, easy!". The broos carry him off as minnie said" Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the four winners, Ventus, Alyssa, Aqua, and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage?", we walked up there and noticed aqua and terra were not here.

Minnie looked sad" Oh dear, it looks like our other two winners couldn't make it here to be with us today". I sighed as minnie smiles" Perhaps you would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award...as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!". Everyone cheers for us as I smile with ven. Minnie said" And as an extra treat, we've created something special, an ice cream flavor just for you. Double Crunch ice cream!". Horrace smiled" Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor!". Chip said" What's it taste like?". Dale said" Go on, try it!". We looked at it and took a smiled"So? What do you think?". I smiled in joy"Wow its delicious!". Ven smiled" Mmm, wow! It's great!". Minnie chuckled"Ohh, We're all very glad you're enjoying it". Everyoe cheers once again. We looked at each other and smiled. I hope aqua and terra come here to have a taste.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I looked at the blue sky of a new world. Ven said"Hey". I turned to him"You okay? You been staring into space recently". I looked down" Its just, I feel something off with me and since we left. I don't know". Ven seemed concerned, Ven and I are walking through Thebes when a satyr runs behind him and towards a wall. We wondered and walked over to it as he said" Oy, the kid's relentless!". Ven said" Hey, whatcha doin' there?". The goat guy jumped and screams in surprise" I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it!". We blinked"Uh?".

He looked at us" Huh? And who in Halicarnassus are you? Can't you see I'm busy?". We heard a shout" Hey, Phil! I'm all signed up! Phil!". We noticed a guy with orange hair came over" All right, Herc, I hear ya! Now would ya keep it down already". I wondered why he was whispering as a soldier came over" Aha!". The goat guy said sarcastically" Beautiful... You happy now? You blew my cover!". The soldier said" Okay, 'fess up. I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes!". The orange haired guy corrected" True heroes!".Ven seemed curious" Really? You can teach that?". The soldier walked over to the goat" Course he can. C'mon, Phil, please. I really wanna be a hero". Phil scoffed" Look, we've been through this... I got two words for you, student-teacher ratio!". Ventus started counting with his fingers" One, two... Um?". I whispered"Thats three words". Phil glared" I already got my hands full with this one. C'mon, Herc". Herc and phil walk away as the soldier shouted" I'm low-maintenance, I swear!". Unversed appeared as ven and I ran with our keyblades"Unversed!". The solder said" Monsters, huh... Hey Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of". Herc smiled" And I'll help, too!".

We fought off the unversed as phil said" Okay... Change of plans. The Games are comin' up. So, I'm gonna watch both of your matches...then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train". The soldier smiled" Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now". He ran off as ven smiles" The Games, huh? Sounds fun!". Ven started running but he stopped when phil shouted" Sorry kid, Captain Eager there just took the last spot". Ven looked disappointed as I chuckled. Herc looked at phil and said" I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer!". Phil crossed his arms" You wanna be a true hero, Herc? Then you're gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off". Phil starts walking away as herc looked sad"But phil?".

Phil said" Oh...and no more trainin' sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him". Ven and I looked concerned as ven smiles" Hey, cheer up! So you gotta fight a couple of matches, no big deal. I'm Ventus. Want me to help you train?". Herc was surprised" You'd really do that for me?". Ven nodded"Sure". I smiled"Thats ventus for ya, I'm alyssa". Herc smiled" Thanks, Ventus, Alyssa. I'm Hercules. Herc for short". Ventus smiled" Just call me ven, you're gonna be fine". The two shake hands as herc smiled" Thanks. I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule, okay?". Ven nodded.

I walked with the guys to watch them train out on stage. I heard a voice"So herc boy gots a new sparring partner". I looked at a blue skinned creature with his hair as blue flames"who are you?". He said"Hey names hades. Lord of the underworld". I blinked"Um? Alyssa?". Hades looked at me" Say how about you partner with me and I can teach you real power. Cause I sense you have it around ya". I glared"No thanks". Hades smirked" Come on your a lot tougher than that blonde shrimp". I twitched as I said" If I wanted power, I could use it to kick your ass". He shrugged"Suit yourself but you will see". He disappeared as I stood up seeing ven and hercules heading inside.I headed inside as ventus said" You want to become a true hero, huh?". Herc looks at us" More than anything. See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus". We were shocked"A god!?". Ven said" Whoa! Herc, you're a god?". Herc nodded" No, no. I'm mortal. When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents and...figured out how to take away my godhood". I said"So this thing?". Herc nodded" It's the only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus". We were both surprised as I smiled" Wow... I guess you really got your work cut out for you!". Herc said" But what about you two? How come you're both here?".

I rubbed my head as ven smiled" I'm...I'm just trying to make some friends". Herc smiled at us" Well, hey! You've done that already". Ven blinked" Huh?". Herc said" C'mon, we're friends, aren't we?". Ven realized and nodded" You bet, Herc". I pouted"Hey what about me?". Ven noticed my face as herc and ven chuckled. I smiled cheering him up. We go outside and see the soldier and phil" All right, you bunch of rookies. It's time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up. All the matches are divided into two bracket. one for the East and one for the West. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up up for the West...cause they already got a heavy-hittin' contender cleanin' up over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him, you're gonna hafta hustle in there. Now move those sandals".

During the Games, Herc takes down a Bruiser Unversed, the soldier takes down some Floods, Herc takes down a Buckle Bruiser, the soldier takes down 3 Thornbites. After the matches Herc is talking with Phil when Ven walks over to them" Guess we made it". Herc smiles" Yeah. And it's all thanks to you, ven!". Phil said" Good! The other kid'll be happy to hear that". Herc looked at phil with determination" No! I need you most of all, Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero?". Phil smirked" Hmph! 'Bout time ya got it!". Phil walks off and the soldier comes running over to Herc, Ven, and I" Whoever wins, no hard feelings".

He holds his hand out and herc shakes it" Course not. Holdin' a grudge wouldn't be very heroic". I thought"I will never understand men". The soldier said" Hey, just making sure. You're not a hero yet". Herc laughs" True". Herc and the soldier enter the arena and prepare for their match. Herc charges at the soldier and tries to hit him, but the soldier jumps back. The soldier then jumps toward Herc to attack him. Ven and I started atching from the stands, I kept thinking how they fight just like terra and aqua do. Phil yells" Hey! We got trouble! There's monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match". Herc eyes went wide" Real monsters?".

The soldier yells" We have to stop 'em". Ven said" Leave it to us!". I said"You guys focus on the match!". We ran out seeing a few unversed. When we attacked them and faded away, we saw a lot more came"Not good, there is too many!". Suddenly my right eye hurts as I opened it seeing dark aura's around it. I start attacking them as I noticed herc appeaed"Herc? What about your match?". He said" Forget the match. No way I could let my friend fight alone. Cause I'm a hero! I mean, ya know...I'm gonna be one. Come on, let's finish this together!".

I nodded as we defeated the unversed. Once that was done we called our keyblades away as ven turned to herc" Sorry that I made you lose that match, Herc". He smiled" Aw, come on, you don't have to apologize. It was totally my decision". Ven said"Un!". An Unversed is moving in to attack Herc. The soldier defeats it" What, you didn't save any for me?". We were surprised as herc said" Hey, you're here?". The soldier smiled" Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero, too. I just don't run as fast, that's all". I said" So you both threw the match? Who won, then?". Herc said" I left first, so it's not me". The soldier nodded" Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you". Herc said"Still".

Phil appears" Hey! I never said I'd coach the winner. All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, bein' a hero takes more than just muscle. Ya gotta have heart and care about people. And sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time, only one of you cared fast enough and that makes all the difference". Ven said"So that means?". The soldier dunked his body" Oh man, I was this close!...Well, that's life. I never really introduced myself". He removed his helmet" the name is Zack. Congratulations, Herc". He smiled" Thanks, Zack".

Phil said" Yeah well, we'll see if you're still thankin' him when I'm through with ya. You got a long road ahead of ya, champ". I chuckled" Hey maybe if I come back I might try being a hero". The guys look at me as zack said"Then I will not lose!". I chuckled as zack started doing squats. Zack said" Hey, don't count me out. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!". Zack and herc laugh as ven said" Okay, be honest... You weren't really gonna stop training Herc, were you?". Phil said" Of course not. I know that kid's gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little incentive. It's Ventus, right? Well, thanks to you, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe ya".

Ven said" Nah, I'm glad. I made a really good friend. Somebody to share a laugh with. Like Terra and Aqua... We'll patch things up right alyssa?". I nodded as we turn to leave. Herc looked at us" You're leaving?". I said" Yeah. Our journey's not over yet". Herc said" but you'll visit, right?". I said"Course we will". Ven said" I'll stop by once you're a true hero". Zack grabbed us around the necks" Stop by once me and him are both heroes!". I smirked" oh, so you mean never come back?". Zack said"Hey, watch it!". We all start laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ven and I continue traveling through the lane as ven noticed something"Whats that?". I looked and noticed it was an unversed"Unversed Ven!". When it passed us, the giant Unversed turns around and passes back by Ven and I even closer this time, trying to knock me off his Keyblade Glider. Ven glared as he got in front" Try that again". Ven and I fight the unversed on the keyblade glider. We kept fighting it til it escapes, we try chasing it but noticed a large spaceship that's in the area" Tryin' to catch a ride, huh?". Ven and I follow it inside the ship.

I blinked"What is this ship?". Ven said" Not sure". We walked in some room as a giant alien appeared" So you're the intruder. Identify yourself".we turned to the giant, whale alien with a gun at us" My name is Ventus. The monster I was chasing boarded your ship". The alien glared" Nice try. If there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it". The ship was shaking and the alarm goes off" Intercom: Intruder in the machinery bay! We lost control of the engines! I-it's some kind of monster!". The alien said" Now you tell me!". The alien turns to leave" Stay right there! I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you!". He leaves the room as ven looked down in guilt" This is my fault. I have to do something".

I said"Its both our faults. We should find it". He nodded as we left the room, but little blue creature came down from the ceiling to land in front of us. We both jumped as the creature said" Ven...? Terra... Ah-koo, wa...Ali...ssa?". We were surprised as ven said" What? You know Terra and Aqua?". The creature pulls out a star-shaped object that looks like he made it" Fren... Circle!". I blinked as I crouched down" Hey...is that a Wayfinder?". The creature nods and then the ship shakes again. The creature looks around as we heard a speaker" engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion!".

We looked around panicking" There's no time! We have to go!". Ven and I run toward the door. The creature follows, but Ven and I stop to see he was following us. I said" Blue you can't come with us". Ven said" You need to stay here. It's too dangerous". Ven leaves the room, and the creature, behind. Ven and I continue running into the engine room and sees the giant Unversed circling the power core. Ven glared"End of the line!". Ven and I prepare to fight the Unversed when the creature blasts through the ceiling and lands next to him. We were surprised as ven said" Hey! You shouldn't be here!". The blue creature makes some noises that sound like a language" Thats wrong?". He was speaking in some language we didn't understand.

We started fighting the unversed for a bit til it faded away. The blue creature was still freaking out"Its over, what is wrong?". Ven held it but he was pushed back and landed on me. I said to myself"Okay bad idea!". The blue creature calmed down as ven got up" What's gotten into you?". He turned to see his broken wayfinder" Oh, I see". I said" the wayfinder broke. don't worry. Friendship's more than an object". He looked confused" Fren-ship... Cir...cle?". We nodded as the giant alien appeared" Hmph, don't let the little mimic fool you. You saw for yourself what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy". I glared as ven said" Monster? He helped me stop the monster!".

The alien glared" You must have triggered some sort of mutation...hidden in the little freak's genetic coding". The blue creature said" Ven. Alyssa...Fren!". I nodded"Thats right were friends!". The alien glared" Better say your good-byes now, because 626 is about to be destroyed!". 626 jumped no his face" Stop that!". I said"We got to go". Ven nodded"Lets go!". We started running away" Sound the alert! Prisoners on the loose! Don't let them get away!". We kept running til I saw blue get on a red ship. We got our armor while ven got his glider activated" Get on!". I nodded and got on and exited the ship. As we were flying off, lasers come toward us, fired from blue police cruisers chasing after us. 626 laughs and honks the horn" Where are we going?".

I noticed 626 pulled a knob" Computer: Hyperdrive has been activated. System charging. Warning. Guidance is not functional. Navigation failure. Do not engage hyperdrive. Repeat. Do not engage!". 626 pushes the knob back down. The other police cruisers have surrounded us" Policeman: Break formation! Get clear!". The police cruisers pull away as I thought"Wait why are they running away?". 626 was banging on the window as ven said confused" What is it? What's going on?". 626 mumbles some more and then the cruiser shoots off as we shouted" Whoa!". 626 shouted"Ven! Alyssa!". The cruiser enters hyperdrive, the ripples throwing Ven and I screaming through space.

~Dream~

I was looking out in the sky as mom appeared"Can't sleep?". I nodded as she stood by me out the balcony" Mom why don't I have a dad?". She flinched and looked down" its hard to explain". I said"but I want to know. How come I don't have a dad?". Mom touched my head" I know its difficult but one day you will know. I am sure you will love to meet him". I smiled as I layed on her lap.

~Dream ends~

I slowly opened my eyes"Ugh my head!". I sat up seeing I was on an island"Where am I?". I heard a voice"Glad your awake laddie!". I saw some black haired old guy dressed up"Who are you?". He said" I am captain hook and you will be my hostage". I blinked as I saw I was tied"What is this place?". Hook said" neverland!". He saw something through a telescope"blast them! Its that peter pan and that kid. My swabbies blast them!".

I was fidgeting through the ropes but they were tight. I saw hook left while cannon balls were blasting the island. I kept wiggling til I noticed a red haired guy in green and a fairy appeared"Shh!".i blinked as he cut me out"Thanks". One of the men shouted"Peter pan!". We jumped as I pulled my keyblade. We started attacking the pirates til all of them were knocked down. I sighed in relief as I called it back"Thanks for the save". Peter smiled"No problem, Names peter pan and this is tink". I looked at the fairy and smiled"Nice to meet you my name is alyssa. Have you seen a blonde boy with a weapon like mine?". He nodded"Sure have. He went off to fight captain hook".

I sighed in relief"Well glad he is safe. I should go meet him". Peter smiled"No problem tink!". Tink circled around me with fairy dust as I felt I was flying"Whoa! How!?". Peter smiled as I saw he was flying"All you have to do is keep believing and you can fly easy!". I was surprised as I smiled when I felt light. We headed over to the caves, when we got there we saw hook running away from a crocodile. I blinked as I said"He is afraid of a crocodile?". He chuckled"Aye! He is a codfish". I thought"Some worlds are just crazy". We saw two boys" Ahoy! Look what we brought!". We flew down to the boys and ventus. When we landed we saw a chest"Wow treasure!". Peter pan nodded" Yup! The same chest I told ya about. We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place". We opened it seeing nothing" Huh? How come it's empty?".

The one that was dressed in a bear said" Uh, sorry, but...we losted all the treasures". Ven crossed his arms" thats too bad". Peter shrugged" Aw, who needs it? It was prob'ly just full of dumb old jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways". The fox boy said" We could just put what we treasure in there instead-if ya wanna?". Peter smiled in agreement" Yeah, that's perfect! Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches!".

They fill it up with wooden swords, sling shot guns and bows and arrows. Peter asked" What are you puttin' in you guys?". Ven said"I dunno...". I looked and smiled" I know what I will put". I put a piece of paper in there"How about this?". I saw it was a wooden keyblade terra" You sure ven?". He nodded as peter asked"What is it?". Ven smiled" It's...just something that one of my best friends gave me". Peter nodded" So it's like a keepsake, huh? You sure you wanna part with somethin that special?". Ven nodded" Yup. I don't need it if I've got Terra and Aqua. Our best memories are still ahead".

He put it in as ven said"What did you put in there?". I smiled"Its a secret". Ven whined"Come on!". I smiled"How about next time we come together I will show you". Ven nodded"Alright". Peter smiled" All right, then. Next time ya visit, we'll have an even bigger chest waitin'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more. Ven and I nodded" Okay. It's a deal". Tinker Bell flies to the chest with the Star Shard. I realized" Hold up thats mickey's!?". Ven looked and said" Oh, wait, Tink, I'm pretty sure that belongs to a friend of mine. Do you think maybe I could hang onto it?". Tinker Bell shakes her head no and tries to fly off with it" Now Tink!". She stops and hands the Star Shard to Ven. Ven smiled"Thank you". When both of us touch it, the Star Shard starts to glow so bright that everyone covers their eyes. I yelled"Not again!". The only thing I remember is blacking out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up on another island but I saw a sunset" Now where am I?". I looked around noticing a star shaped fruit tree" That fruit?". I pulled my wayfinder out" Aqua told me about it". As I was walking I saw some cabins and noticed a cave. I walked in seeing some drawings"Drawings?". I looked and touched them. I heard a voice"What are you doing in here?". I jumped as I saw a brown haired boy with blue eyes and a silver haired boy with blue eyes" This is our cave!". I blinked surprised and said"I'm sorry I didn't know. Where am I?".the silver haired one said"Destiny islands. Your not from here are you?". I blinked surprised as the brown one was shocked"So your from another world!?". I was surprised they knew"How do you know about the other worlds?". The silver haired boy said"A boy long ago lived here and left. No one heard from him again. He must have escaped the outside world". I nodded as I thought"These two remind me of ven and terra". I kneeled down"I'm sorry for coming in your cave. My name is alyssa". The brown haired boy smiled"Its okay, I'm sora". The silver haired one said"Riku". I said"Sora...Riku". Sora and riku walked in"Are you really from the outside worlds?".

I nodded"Yes I am but do not say anything okay?". Riku and sora nodded as we left the cave feeling the wind through my hair. I looked at the boys as I touched their heads and rubbed it which made them laugh"May your hearts be your guiding keys". They blinked as sora said"What is that?". I smiled" One day when your older and if we meet again I will tell you. But for now, promise me you won't tell anyone I am here and treasure those words alright?". Riku and sora looked at each other but smiled at me and nodded"Okay its a promise". We did a pinky swore as I walked away from them to the ocean. I smiled as suddenly my head was hurting"Wha? What's going on?".

I felt my head as I saw mickey injured"Mickey!". He was hurt, I saw he was at the place when we first fought vanitas. I used my keyblade with my armor and flew off to the place. As I was flying I saw ventus"Ven!". He looked at me"Alyssa! Mickey is in trouble!". I nodded"I know, I don't know how but I saw him in a vision like he was hurting". We noticed a portal and made it through. Once we landed we saw mickey hurt"Mickey!". We held him in his arms"Who did this to you?". I heard a voice"We meet again boy". We slowly turned shocked to who we saw"Master Xehanort". Suddenly ventus was in pain"Ven!". I crawled over to help him.

Master Xehanort chuckled" So your starting to remember what you lost...oh, but not for good. You had to lose in order to find. Now it can all be yours again, if you only reach out and take it. Reclaim the part that left you. Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness, to forge the ultimate key. The all-powerful X-blade!". I glared confused"What do you mean? This X blade? What did you do to mickey!". He chuckled"he was in the way so I had him weakened". I glared"How could you?". Ven screams and then falls forward, hitting the ground"Ven!". He said" Key...blade?".

He nodded" Not the Keyblades you and I carry". Master Xehanort holds out his hand and a stylized X appears floating in it" X... A most ancient letter. Some say "kye," but the meaning is the same". He closes his hand and the letter disappears" Death... A letter that spells endings". He holds his arms up and summons a dark portal above us" And I have the power to make it?". Xehanort smiled" Correct". I glared"How can you know this stuff and why ven? Ven has no darkness in him". Xehanort smirked" why not go ask your father this alyssa?".

My eyes went wide" The master?". He said" Eraqus knows it, too. He knows exactly what you two are". Xehanort chuckled" Haven't you ever wondered? Why he never granted you permission to leave his side, to grow stronger? Eraqus was frightened of you. If you were to learn the truth, realize what you are... He never trusted you. Why else would he keep you within his sight at all times?". I thought"That can't be true". Purple lightning comes from the dark portal and strikes just in front of Ven's face" Yeah. He never let me see other worlds, no matter how much I asked". I helped him stand up as xehanort said" Go". Master Xehanort pushes his hand forward and causes wind to rush at ven and I" You can ask the man yourself. Learn the truth, and remember you have two have a greater purpose". Ven and I were thrown back and the three of us are lifted into the swirling vortex of air heading into the dark portal.

I woke up in my armor by ventus, it can't be true. If so, why was I at radiant garden?. Ven slowly woke up"Ven are you alright?". He nodded"Yeah but was what he said?". I said"I don't know, but we need answers now". We got on my glider and flew off back home, to the land of departure. When we got there we got off looking at the castle. Before deciding to move forward we stop feeling anxiety and anger. I heard a voice"Ventus, Alyssa!". We looked and saw eraqus and said" You're alone? I though Aqua would...". He approaches us and said" Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn-".

Ventus interrupted" In your prison?". Eraqus blinked in surprise" What?". Ven glared" That's your excuse...for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it?". Eraqus took a step back" What did you hear?". Ven glared" That I'm supposed to be some weapon... Some kind of... "X-blade!". He looked at me and had his hand over the scar on the right side of his face" I knew it. Xehanort, he could never let it go". I felt a moment of silence and said" Is it true? What he said?". Eraqus said" I failed. I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again". Master Eraqus summons his Keyblade and takes a fighting stance which shocked us both" Master! What are you...".

I saw his heart was being covered by darkness"What is happening?". Eraqus said" The X-blade has no place in this or any world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear...and I am left with no choice. Forgive me...but you must exist no more". Eraqus focuses energy around the tip of his Keyblade and swings it forward towards Ven releasing the energy in strands that look like chains. Ven was standing in front of me as he closes his eyes"Ven! Alyssa!". I blinked as I saw someone blocked it"Terra!?".

Eraqus was shocked"What?". Terra glared"Master, have you gone mad?". Eraqus glared" Terra! I command you, step aside!". Terra shouted" No!". Eraqus eyes went wide" You will not heed your Master?". He shouted" I won't!". eraqus looked down" Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey...then you will have to share Ventus's fate". I saw eraqus sheds a tear and then attacks Terra. Ven looked down and shouts" Enough, Terra! He's right...". Terra yelled in anger" Quiet!". We jumped"Terra..". Eraqus performs an attack that throws Terra, Ven and I backwards. Terra lands on his feet but Ven doesn't. I pick up Ven while Eraqus focuses another attack. Terra focuses and begins to be surrounded in a dark aura. I thought"The darkness". I looked at ven as terra said" You may be my Master. But I will not...let you hurt my friends!". Eraqus looked at us" Has the darkness taken you, Terra?". I opened a portal and pushed ven through" Wait terra! Allie!". The portal closes when ven disappears. I pulled out my keyblade by terra"I refuse to let you hurt ven and terra!". I got ready as terra and I started fighting him. We kept fighting him til he was worn out. We were shocked what we did" What have I done... Master... I just...wanted to keep Ven and Alyssa safe".

I headed over helping eraqus up" No, you were right. I failed you , Terra. Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. And now I've done worse, raised my Keyblade against you and Ventus and my own daughter. My own heart is darkness!". I said"People make mistakes, So get up". He was going to say something but he was strucked down from behind"Master!". He drops his Keyblade and falls towards Terra and I, fading into shimmers of light. Our eyes went wide"No...No!". I fell to my knees as terra dropped on all four"Master Eraqus!".

I felt tears dripping on my cheeks" What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra? Master Alyssa? The man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupils!". I glared at his voice ringed in my ears"Xehanort! Why? He was your best friend, how could you!?". All terra and I felt was anger for what he did" You know, at times I find your progress quite striking. But you still fall short. Let all that anger out, my boy. Give your heart over to darkness!". Terra glared" What do you mean?". Terra summons his Keyblade" Still so blind... Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate, the Keyblade Graveyard!".

Xehanort summons his Keyblade" There you will watch your dear Ventus and Aqua meet their ends, and the last light within you will die!". My eyes went wide as Xehanort raises his Keyblade toward the sky and fires a beam of darkness into it. The sky grows a dark and a large sphere of darkness floats above the castle" You won't need a home anymore where you're going!". We looked around" What?! Xehanort!". Master Xehanort has opened a dark portal and passes through it, disappearing before Terra and I can reach him.

The sphere of darkness left behind by Xehanort begins destroying the castle and surrounding area. Terra and I looked around at what's happening for a moment then takes out his Wayfinder. I thought" Our home, the place I grew up is being destroyed". Terra whispered something as he said"Alyssa we have to go stop him!". I looked at terra as he helped me up. I wiped my tears as I got on his glider with him and flew off. I said"Xehanort said something about vanitas and him. What does he mean?". Terra glared" Vanitas is the darkness in ven heart. He somehow separated them". My eyes went wide as I thought" he needs ven and vanitas to complete the X blade. But why does vanitas want to do this?".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

we arrived at the keyblade graveyard as terra got his keyblade out" What I do. I do for friendship". I looked at him and I got my keyblade out" Friends together forever". We released them and started walking. We arrived seeing keyblades everywhere, we saw it was a crossroad that is made by many Keyblades that stick lifelessly out of the ground. We look to see Aqua walking towards us. Aqua stops near us" I was told...the master was dead".I nodded"Yeah Xehanort did it, I found out he was my real father". Aqua was shocked as he said" I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it. The Master, he tried to hurt Ven and Alyssa. I only fought because I wanted to protect him". I glared"Terra that is not your fault. He did this, not you. You just protected us". Terra said" Xehanort set the whole thing up, all so he could awaken the darkness inside me. You were right, Aqua, and so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray but no more". I looked down as aqua said" What else is darkness but hate and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you-making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?". I said"It doesn't".

I looked down taking a few steps away" Xehanort said that I had a greater purpose. If so then it must end". I saw ventus walking here as he stood beside me" Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of "X-blade. But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it". Aqua was confused" X-blade?". I said" a powerful weapon. I don't want anyone to die like mom or master did". Ventus said" I still don't know exactly what it is. But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it". I held ven hand as terra walked over with aqua" Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of both of you". Ven said" I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys... I want you to-".Terra interrupted" The four of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way". Aqua touched my cheek as terra hand was on ven shoulder. I looked up and Ven said" I am asking you, as a friend... Just...put an end to me". All of us gasped as a wind picks up. All four look in the same direction and see Master Xehanort walking towards them. Vanitas comes out from behind Master Xehanort, walking right along with him. When they stopped all we did was glare at him.

Xehanort smirked" Behold... These lifeless keys used to be full of power united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me...X-blade". He pointed at ven as all of us got on our armors. Ven starts to rush, but Terra stops him and rushes at them himself. He prepares to attack but is hit when Xehanort causes the ground beneath him to rise. Terra slides across the elevated earth and after regaining himself watches Xehanort and Vanitas rise on another plateau that Xehanort has created. Xehanort stretches his arm down toward the keyblades.

I made my keyblade fly up on me to the ground but I saw the sky growing dark and Xehanort creates a cyclone of Keyblades that were ripped from the ground. He sends them toward Aqua and Ven" Watch out!". I noticed vanitas heading forward me as I took my keyblade and blocked it" Why are you doing this Vanitas! Why are you doing what he tells you to do?". He smirked" Simple cause the master told me too!". I glared"Your just a puppet!". He kicked me to the ground as I saw keyblades coming for me. Aqua put up a barrier over me so I didn't get hit. Aqua and Ven are running from it when Vanitas jumps onto it and rides it after them.

I flew up on the cliff and saw xehanort. I jumped after him with my keyblade and clashed with his. As he was attacking me, I blocked it and jumped over using fire balls. He disappeared as I kicked him in the head"I knew it". I glared at him in front of me" I knew I was not wrong about you. Your the one". I glared"The one for what? Why did you do all this? Why do this for a war that happened a thousand years ago?". He smirked as I saw vanitas attacked me and I fell in the ground. I glared at him as I shot lightnning but they dodge as I jump at vanitas and kick him in the air and use fire on him.

I saw terra attacking xehanort but he pushed him back wounded. I jump to attack him but he reappears beside me and attacked me knocking me down to the ground"Allie!". I saw aqua caught me"Are you okay?". I nodded as I looked up"Ven!". He was being held by xehanort as he froze him and dropped him down. Ventus was falling as aqua and I safely caught him. I looked up seeing xehanort, now holding a ball of dark flames, laughs, holds his arm to the sky and fires the dark flame into the clouds. The clouds move away revealing a blue heart shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts. Aqua looks up in amazement. I felt my chest hurt"Gah!". I hit my head in the ground as aqua looked worried"Alyssa are you okay?".

I said"My body hurts". I looked up at kingdom hearts. I clenched my fists as I heard a voice" How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra". I turned at a black haired man with an eyepatch and a gold eye. My eyes went wide as I remembered that suit was one of the guards of radiant garden"Why are you here?". Aqua said" You know him?". He smirked" So you really are that pipsqueak all those years ago". I thought"His ears and eye are like xehanort but the scars. Did terra do that to him?". He smirked" You think you two have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off...Terra will succumb to the darkness. So... who wants to go first?".

I glared in anger"Shut up!". I saw ventus moving as the man chuckled" Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down". Aqua stood up" Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work! Terra will prove to you he's stronger!". Ven and I shouted"Aqua!". I saw her fighting with him "Why? Why would a guard from radiant garden work with xehanort?". I felt my chest hurting as I heard the voice" Calm down and breathe". I blinked as I thought"Your that voice again".

He chuckled"So you haven't forgotten me". I glared"Quit playing jokes. Why does xehanort want he keyblade war? What does he mean for me to have a purpose? Who are you?". The voice went silent and said" I am a friend, not an enemy. And I will help you". I blinked"How? What is happening to me?". I saw aqua defeated him as he looked up" I keep forgetting, don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? That just means I made the right choice!". Aqua charges toward Braig again" Well...he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it". Braig turns and runs off" Huh?". I stopped feeling darkness as ven yelled" Aqua!".

I looked as I saw vanitas falling from the cliff. As Vanitas falls he strikes Aqua down with his Keyblade. Ven tries even harder to try and free himself of the holds his Keyblade over Aqua's heart, raises it"No Vanitas!". I charged after him but he kicked me away on the rocks"No!". I saw ven freed himself of the ice and got in a fighting stance. I got up with my keyblade as ventus and I started attacking him. When ven and I defeated him, I saw him hunched over" You've done it, Ventus". Vanitas releases his Keyblade and his mask begins to dissolve revealing his face. I froze when I noticed his hair was black in the shape of sora, his eyes were gold and had a dark aura around him.

Vanitas smirked" Now that my body is about to perish...you and I will have to join together! The X-blade will be forged!". Vanitas releases some darkness, from which Unversed shoot out and hold Ven and I still. I glared"So...The unversed come from you?". Vanitas laughed while more of them came" It happened when he and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you and alyssa away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them...their negativity flows right back into me".

I glared as I used ice and broke free of them. I saw how he absorbed all but the few Unversed restraining Ven. I glared as vanitas smirked" You never stood a chance against us, Ventus". I wanted to go hit him but he reappeared and kicked me in the rock wall and I collapsed" Alyssa!". Vanitas walks toward Ven and the two are surrounded by a sphere of light. The sphere grows and it's force blows Aqua away and cracks the ground around it. I saw Ven struggling in the sphere, he screams and then the sphere condenses with a red light fires up toward the sky"N...No. Please". All I could see was light and my mind turned blank.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~Dream~

I looked as I was falling down. i landed on a glass floor seeing ventus and vaniitas. I looked up seeing ven falling down. As he fell slowly I caught him in my arms" Ven!". He opened his eyes" Alyssa? How?". I nodded as I sat him up when vanitas came down with a keyblade. The blade was silver like a sword, the handle looked like it had two gold ones together and the keyblade had two keys together" Our union was not finished". I saw it was broken as vanitas said" The X-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now, and we can complete the X-blade!". I glared as ven shook his head" I've got a better idea. How 'bout I destroy you both?". Ven and I summoned our keyblades took a fighting stance as Vanitas laughed" The X-blade is made of your heart, too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever". I froze, his heart will vanish?.

Ven glared" Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra, Alyssa, and Aqua". I turned to ven"No! Ventus please I lost mom and dad I can't lost you as well". Ven said" Alyssa, I know but please this is the only way". I saw ven was serious as vanitas smirked" Hmph, it's always about your friends, isn't it?". I glared at him as ven said" At least I have some! I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power...and I'm theirs!". I looked at ven shocked "Ventus". i hated to agree but we have no choice. Ventus and I started fighting him. The sword might be broken but it was hard to beat. Vanitas smirked"Just give up. You two will never beat me".

I got up slowly and looked at vanitas smirking"I think I get it". His smirk changed to confused" you were always alone weren't you? You never had anyone" he glared"Shut up". I said"You were always alone, never had a friend". He shouted"Shut up!". I said" Fighting everyday,listening to that man. You never acted the way you want did you?". He shouted" SHUT UP! Why should I have to be combined with a weakling like my light side!". Vanitas charged at us as ven and I dodged and attacked him making him lose the X blade. He struggles, trying to grab it. But he can't. Vanitas falls toward a darkened broken station. I try grabbing him but it was too late, vanitas faded into light. The light hits the station and restores it with only Ven's picture on it.

Ven and I land in the middle of it. I turned to ventus as I noticed he was disappearing"Ven...Your fading?". He looked at me"It had to be done". I cried tears on my cheeks"No not you ven...Please I lost my parents I can't lose you guys". Ven hugged me tight"You will never be alone. No matter how close or far we are. We will always be friends remember?". I nodded as I tried wiping my tears" I will come back I promise". I nodded"I know you will". Ventus slowly slipped away smiling as he starts to glow and then turns into a heart and flies off. I looked up feeling light around me.

~Dream ends~

I slowly open my eyes seeing a possessed ven attacking aqua and mickey. I glared standing up as aqua collided blades with vanitas. I felt a huge shockwave hit them as the X blade broke"What?". She knocked it away as I saw it was shining too bright"Ven! Alyssa!". Ven turned to normal passed out. I looked at the X blade breaking and a huge wind blew at us. I slowly got up feeling my body in pain. I noticed ventus body was slipping away. I grabbed his hand but the wind started pulling us away"Alyssa! Ven!". I saw aqua reach for us and took my hand. We were all caught in a huge blast, I only heard one thing before I blacked out" Ven, Aqua, Alyssa. One day I will set things right".

~ Time skip~  
I slowly opened my eyes seeing a knocked out aqua waking up, a sleeping ventus, mickey, a old man, a duck and a dog"Mickey? Where are we?". Mickey said" Your at master yen sid tower". I blinked as I said"Who are they?". Mickey smiled"These are my friends: donald and goofy". Goofy smiled" hello alyssa". I blinked"H...Hello?". Master yen sid came over"Alyssa you and aqua lost consciousness thankfully mickey saved you". I nodded as I saw ven was sleeping and knew his heart was gone. Aqua was shaking ven"Ven...Ventus". I nodded" He is gone aqua. His heart is resting somewhere". Aqua said" When will he wake?".

Yen sid said" I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity". Aqua was surprised"No...I'll keep him safe, until he wakes. Forever if I have to". Yen sid said" I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend, one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him...then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs, the realm of light".

Mickey smiles" Don't you worry Alyssa, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too. Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if both you and me believe in him with all our hearts...then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one". Aqua said" Three lights. Terra". Mickey looked sad" but..Terra's gone. Maybe for good". I said"No, we can find him". I looked at the wayfinder as we slowly got up. I felt my body in pain but I knew I had to get ventus safe. Aqua got him on her back as we walked out of the tower" Ven needs a safe place". Ven's hand moves. He holds his arm up and summons his Keyblade and creates a portal. I held aqua hand" All right... If that's where you want to go".

We walked through the portal. As we make it through we gasp what we see. It was the ruins of the Land of Departure. We look around noticing eraqus keyblade. Aqua picks it up when I let her hand go. Aqua and I enter the ruins of the castle, remembering what Master Eraqus told us both. Aqua sits Ven in the center throne of the throne room.

~Flashback~

I was with aqua and master eraqus in the castle" Aqua, Alyssa". I said"Yes master?". He said" Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know". We blinked as he said" Should anything happen to me, and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep...I ask that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away". We froze shocked"What? But master?". He patted my shoulder"Listen, Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our predecessors devised a certain...trick".

We looked at each other as he continued" Just use the key, and this land will be transformed. From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery. None, except you two".

~Flashback ends~

Aqua holds Master Eraqus's Keyblade up while I held my mine up as well, pointing it at the back of the center throne. This reveals the Land of Departure's Keyhole. Aqua thrusts Eraqus's Keyblade forward causing the end of the Keyblade and the Keyhole to glow. The area is engulfed in light. After the light subsides Aqua and I are left in a transformed throne room. Ven sits in the throne in the center of the room, with light being sent along chains to the many symbols on the walls. I hugged ven tight" I will miss you ven". I let go as aqua smiled" I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it". We left the chambers and looked around the new scenery.

We heard a voice" Aqua..Alyssa...Put an end to me". Aqua said"Tell us where to find you". We left the world behind. It's a cloudy night when Aqua and I enter the town square of Radiant Garden. We looked at a white haired, yellow eyed terra standing in the center and runs to him"Terra?". He reaches for her and grabs the strap across her chest and lifts her off the ground. A dark aura begins to surround him"Aqua!". Terra looked confused" Who...am I?". Aqua was losing air" Such a terrible...darkness... Fight it. Terra, please!".

Terra blinked" Terra...you say?". The dark aura disappears. He drops Aqua and grabs his head. I ran over to her as I heard another voice" Terra's heart has been extinguished, smothered by the darkness within him". I glared"Xehanort". Xehanort summons his Keyblade and swings it down at Aqua. I jump away with her as we stood up. Aqua glared" My name is master aqua". She summons her keyblade as I closed my eyes and summoned the X blade"Give our friend back!". Aqua glared" return my friends heart or pay the price!".

We started fighting terra to weaken him. Dark side said"Terra has some light in him. He is losing to the darkness though". I whispered"Then we have to get him back". Aqua and I kept fighting him. He summoned a black thing around him as it hit aqua away"Aqua!". We noticed an aura of light surrounding him" Stop fighting back!". Xehanort couldn't move as I shouted"Terra! You got to fight it!". Aqua shouts as well " Terra, we know you're in there!". Xehanort moves a bit" This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!". Xehanort uses his keyblade on himself as we yell"Terra!". Xehanort's Keyblade falls to the ground and vanishes. His shadowy other appears and vanishes as well, only it creates a dark portal beneath him. Xehanort falls into the portal as Aqua and I dive in to reach him where a light shines from it.

We used aqua glider and dive down to reach him"The darkness can't have you terra!". We speed up and gets close to him, aqua and I both got him putting him on her back and drove up in the portal. I thought"This is bad, the portal is weakening". Aqua thought" I have to do something or we'll both be lost". Aqua changes her Keyblade back to normal and comes out of her armor, leaving the armor holding Terra in it's arms. She puts her Keyblade in my hands" Aqua?". She smiles" I'm with you. Go!". She sends the armor flying to the portal carrying Terra, while she falls into" No! Aqua!". Aqua smiles to herself" Ven, I'm sorry...I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise I'll be there, one day, to wake you up". **_That was the day our fates were sealed and a journey began._**


End file.
